1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masonry tools, and particularly to a removable grade pin system for providing an even grade when pouring concrete into a form.
2. Description of the Related Art
When pouring concrete, a form is typically constructed about the region where the concrete is to be poured. The form is typically a rectangular boundary, formed of plywood or the like, which forms a boundary of the area to receive the concrete. Once the liquid concrete has hardened, the form is then removed. When forming a floor surface, for example, the form typically has a height matching the desired floor surface level.
Due to the semi-solid, viscous nature of concrete, it is very difficult to visually determine the proper thickness of the poured concrete, particularly in the center of the form, away from the edges. Contractors typically utilize “grade pins” or “grade stakes”, which are stakes positioned within the center of the form, with a height matching the desired thickness of the concrete layer.
Once the concrete has been poured, a screed is used flatten and smooth the upper surface level. However, the grade stakes must be removed prior to the screeding process. The grade stakes are commonly either driven into the ground through the liquid concrete (which causes the liquid concrete to splash and also cover the hammer or other driving tool), or are removed with pliers or the like, which also may cause splashing and covering of the tool or the user's hands with the liquid concrete.
Further, grade pins or grade stakes are often difficult to see when the concrete is poured, particularly because the concrete is typically poured slightly over the upper end of the grade stake. Thus, a removable grade pin system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.